<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Voice by taylor_tut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196236">Lost Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut'>taylor_tut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Common Cold, Fluff, Gen, Laryngitis, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick jonathan "jon" sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prompt from my tumblr for Jon trying to record statements with laryngitis. Tim tries to get him to take care of himself for once in his gd life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There is frustratingly little to go on here for follow-up,” Jon rasps in a painful, nearly-gone voice. He takes another sip of now-cold tea and winces as it goes down his raw throat. “The house from the statement has been torn--Jesus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Jon,” Tim apologizes, his tone all smiles as he watches Jon cough from having raised his voice in alarm. “I didn’t think you’d be recording, since your voice is gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon tries to clear his throat, but it does nothing. “Well,” he says, words nothing more than a harsh whisper. “Work to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I listened to the statement you recorded yesterday,” Tim says, and Jon frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curiosity. Anyway, it’s more or less seventeen minutes of muffled silence, some coughing mixed in. Can’t understand a word. It’ll have to be rerecorded.” Jon’s face falls, and Tim feels just a little guilty. “Aw, Boss, why don’t you just go home? Get some rest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon almost laughs. “It’s just a cold. Barely even that, anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I know you haven’t been sleeping, and considering you’ve never taken a day off in the year I’ve known you, I think you can spare it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you—” he breaks off, coughing, then continues in a voice more wrecked than before, “know I haven’t been—” when he breaks off again, Tim puts his foot down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jon. It’s hurting me just to listen to you. If you’re going to insist on staying and working, at least go do some filing or something. Just--stop talking. For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon scowls, but it’s not harsh, and hesitates for a long moment before closing the folder in front of him. “Fine,” he concedes. “But only—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I’m insistent slash annoying slash pushy, or whatever word you were about to use to that effect,” Tim finishes. “You’ll never recover your voice if you keep using it to be grouchy and insulting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolls his eyes with feeling and Tim laughs. He produces a few cough drops with honey from his pocket, acting as if he just carries them around to avoid having to tell Jon he’d bought them at the chemist this morning and had put them in his letterman jacket specifically for this intervention, and presses them to Jon’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more in my desk once you go through those,” he murmurs in a voice so low that Jon shivers. “And I’m sure Martin will be by with more tea for you once he gets his hands on those tapes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Jon looks embarrassed. “Don’t,” he tries, but the words die in his throat again and leave him coughing a dry, barking cough that has Tim wincing. “I don’t want him worrying,” he whispers full-on, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Tim’s turn to roll his eyes, his gesture fond rather than sharp. “Whatever you say, Boss man. The tapes are useless, anyway; no reason for them to leave your office. Unless, of course, I find you pushing yourself again and need to charge up the big guns to get you to rest. Then, perhaps, I might need to show them to Martin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blackmailer,” Jon accuses. Tim squeezes his bicep as he leads him away from his office and toward the door, hoping he’ll go for his jacket to go home but not surprised when he turns towards the archiving room instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do try to rest your voice, yeah?” Tim calls after him before they part ways in the hall. “I’m starting to feel too good about myself; I need you back to berating and insulting me so Earth goes back to revolving around the sun rather than my ego and we can have seasons again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon can’t fight the reluctant half-smile that earns him. “Thanks,” he mouths, and Tim nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. He’d have liked to have heard rather than read that from Jon’s lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>